Amy Mild
by outcast author
Summary: It's a witty take on the popular book series Percy Jackson and the olympians, where young Amy mild finds out shes a daughter of Ares. Amy works extremely hard to make sure she doesn't seem like another face in the crowd. But will it pay off in the end?


" Hey carrot head " said Grover. He's been my friend since the beginning of the school year. We made nicknames for ourselves back then. The only rule was it had to be slightly mean to yourself. Mine was carrot head because of my huge wave of curly read hair. His was goat boy because he worked at a farm and had the smell of goat on all his clothes and himself. It never went away. " Hey goat boy " I grin at him. Today was the last day of school. No more snooty Heather or know it all teachers pet Amy. We were put into the disorders group along with a couple of disabled and extremely hyper kids. Grover and I have ADHD and Dyslexia. My ADHD was really bad and it didn't help that I have and obsessive love with sugar and coffee. Thankfully being in the disorders group made our visits with snooty heather small and occasional. " Hey lunatic " I hear her unmistakable sneer right in my right ear. I try to think of something smart to retort but the surprise was to fast. "I have big news for you" ok this is going to be the usual what she does to her prey is steer them away from their friends and to her group. There she makes you one of them only to leave you crying and without actual friends anymore. I know better then to fall into the trap. " Oh no thanks I don't want to be anywhere near you and your mindless slaves" I retort happily. " Oh that's good we don't want losers in our group anyway" with that she tosses her hair and struts away. " I want to punch her in the face" Grover grumbles. " She would use her evil powers to make you her servant forever!" I joke. That's the last thing I said before Heather turned around her eyes were different. Wait there pitch black. "Grover? " I ask weakly. " what's going on? " He jumped into action faster then I could. He tore off his pants showing goat legs. Wait goat legs? Oh crud I probably hit my head really hard and this is just a dream in my wounded sleep. "GROVER YOU'RE A GOAT AN ACTUAL GOAT! WELL NOT ALL GOAT BUT YOUR HALF GOAT! OH GOD THAT EXPLAINS THE GOAT SMELL!" I just stare at the action numbly. Maybe I'm going insane. I'm overwhelmed by the stench of really really strong perfume. I cover my nose and mouth with my shirt my eyes widen when I see that Heather has transformed her skin was pale one leg was metal the other a donkey leg. I grab my locker door and quickly open it and grab my mirror. I slam it on my locker door and grab the biggest shard. I look up to see Grover knocked out behind the monster. She picks him up about to bit into him when I start to run screaming. She drops him and I slam the shard into her heart. Not before she blows a giant wave of fire that wraps around my right side. That must be when I pass out. Grover must have come to quickly or someone must have found me because I wake up a later covered in burn marks and scars. Grover and my mother are sitting by my bed. Circles under their eyes. I use my left arm to prop myself up. No amount of pain or drugs can make me forget about that epic moment when I killed the monster. "Hi" I say brightly. I never really was the type to be sad. ''Did you see me kill that monster?" I relies that was a dream. " wait sorry that was a dream!" I laugh uncomfortably at my mistake. Grover stands up and walks to the bed I'm laying in. "look Amy" he says softly. "That wasn't a dream.". My mind goes blank. " "What? But that's that's imposable!" I mumble. He takes my hand. "The whole thing with me being part goat that's true." Its like a fantasy movie. I cant take it all in. My first instinct is to believe him. I don't know where it came from. The logical part of me is telling me to not believe a word he says. " Your dad's a God Amy." Grovers face shows he really wants me to believe him. But bringing my father into this is just a step to far. "That's sick Grover I thought you were my friend. " I snap at him. He looks taken aback. "But-" he starts but I cut him off. " No you don't bringing my dad into a sick joke like that's horrible Grover and you know it!" My mom starts to speak for the first time since I woke up. " He's not lying Amy " she mumbles. "Your in on this to?" I yell. " GET OUT! BOTH OF YOU GET OUT!" I scream at the top of my lungs. " OUT! " They both rush out right as a nurse comes in murmurs something to me and I'm out like a light.


End file.
